The Last Crystal
by Guchi-kouhai
Summary: The crystal dropped, hitting the stones of the throne’s dais with a soft clink masked by the giant clock’s mechanisms as they clicked into the ninth hour. Oneshot done for a contest.


**A/N: Okay this was for a contest on DA. More after the story. **

**oh yah..I own nothing...to bad. Jareth is _so_ pretty!**

The Last Crystal

The crystal dropped, hitting the stones of the throne's dais with a soft clink masked by the giant clock's mechanisms as they clicked into the ninth hour. For once the floor wasn't littered with goblins and the throne room was eerily silent. All was still as the crystal rolled to the edge of the dais, tilting slightly at the edge, revealing what was inside as a ray of moonlight fell on it.

_A small child, holding a stuffed bear close to him, looked at something the watcher couldn't see. His hair was pale blond and his back was to the viewer. He trembled slightly and it was obvious it was in fear. His long nightshirt was slipping off his shoulder and shook as he pulled the bear closer to himself._

_Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed the bear, tearing it from the little boy's grasp. The hand shook the bear and the child stubbornly set his face and wouldn't cry, though his eyes shimmered with unshed tears._

_He reached for the bear and managed to grab hold on an arm. The hand shook the bear and it ripped in two. The child gasped and let go the bear, letting it fall to the floor. He looked back up and winced as the hand was drawn back and the movement of the hem of a clock drew the eye towards it._

_The child turned and picked up the pieces of the bear and looked up at the viewer-_

Just as the crystal tilted over the edge of the step, hitting the step below just as the massive clock's works clanked into the next hour. A shaft of moonlight softly illuminated the dagger pointing at the number ten.

The crystal rolled to the edge of the step, the moonlight again illuminating the scene within.

_A boy, around eleven or twelve, was clinging desperately to branch. His blond hair had fallen forward in his face and he brushed it away impatiently. He pushed himself farther down the limb and reached out with his hand. The fingers wiggled and the boy sighed, seeing he wasn't close enough yet._

_He brought his hand back and pulled himself closer to the end of the branch. His eyes focused on the fruit that he was trying to get. His arm reached out, stretching as his fingers clasped around the ripe sunset of a peach, and pulled it off the branch._

_As he pulled on the peach, the boy lost his balance and rolled off the branch, falling through the leaves and limbs of the tree, hitting the ground with a _thump_ muffled by his loose fitting clothes. The boy stared up at the sky through the leaves of the tree, grinning like a fool. He lifted his hand to his face and bit into the peach, it's juice dripping down his already handsome jaw and into the grass beneath him. People could be seen running towards him-_

As the crystal finished its roll, sending it over the edge of the step just as the clock clanked into the eleventh hour. The crystal again made its way to the edge of the step revealing another scene as the moonlight struck it.

_The owl sat on the branch one foot tucked up under him and watched. Slowly it turned it's head until it was looking at the store with its head upside down. It watched as the man placed the book on top of the stack of books. _

_The owl's keen eyes could easily read the title of the small book bound in red leather. His feathers were slicked down with tension at the dreaded title and he slowly turned his head right side up and watched as the unsuspecting girl walked into the bookstore._

The crystal rolled off the step and landed on a bone one of the goblins had left in their hast to leave the room. The crystal bounced from the bone and off the steps, coming to a rest directly under the Goblin King's throne.

There, it reflected the figure that was in the throne.

A sprawled body, feet over on end, head over the other. His head was back, blond hair mussed and tangled, his arm outstretched and hand loose. His eye were open, one blue and one brown, but you could see it even in the reflection.

Dead, hollow, soulless. Whatever you wanted to call it, the facts were there.

Jareth King of Goblins was dead, and his soul was in his Last Crystal.

**A/N: Like it?? I hope so!!!**

**Okay, I had to inclue five thing, having two as my main focus. My five things were acctuly six..but tey were clock, owl, teddy bear, crystal, peach and small red leather bound book titled: The Labyrinth. My focus was clock and crystal...I really liked what I did.**

**Critiques and revews are welcomed, the deadline isnt untill the 14th of Feb. So I have time to change things if I need to.**


End file.
